A squatting posture may be healthier for a user than a sitting posture at the time of defecation. In a squatting posture, the muscles of the colon may be completely relaxed to promote defecation and avoid a complication of colorectal cancer. Conventional squatting pans achieve the effect of a squatting posture by elevating the height of the user's thighs. However, such squatting pans can have the side effect of inhibiting blood circulation, thereby causing a feeling of numbness in the user's legs.